LATE
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: jika kau mencintai seseorang, nyatakanlah. tidak perlu mengharapkan balasan perasaan. yang terpenting adalah kau sudah menyatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat / ChangKyu / Angst / Yaoi / Pengalaman Pribadi yang dijadikan fanfic / Don't Like Don't Read / Happy Reading


Title: LATE

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun)

Genre: Angst | Yaoi

**WARNING!** Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, maaf ya kalo ceritanya terkesan aneh.. Cz ff ini adalah pengalaman yang dialami author sendiri :'(

Happy Reading :D

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o**

Kyuhyun menatap namja dengan tinggi yang menjulang itu malu-malu. Sementara namja tinggi itu mengulas senyuman lebar di wajahnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong. Shim Changmin imnida. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Sapa namja dengan tinggi menyaingi tiang listrik itu dengan senang.

"Ann.. Annyeong. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Se.. Senang berkenalan denganmu Changmin-ssi." Balas Kyuhyun tergagap dengan memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan yang formal.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang membuat ekspresinya terlihat lucu kali ini. Namun hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu.. Panggil aku Changmin saja. Bukankah kita berteman?" kata Changmin kembali memasang senyum innocentnya yang membuat mata kanannya lebih sipit dibandingkan dengan mata kirinya.

"Ah.. Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya bergetar ketika melihat senyum innocent dari wajah Changmin.

"Nah, Kyu.. Changmin ini yang akan menjadi koreografermu selama kau ikut ekstrakurikuler ini. Semoga kau cocok dengannya. Oh ya, dia ini seumuran denganmu. Namun ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga ia sudah lulus sekarang." Kata salah seorang sunbae Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang murid baru di Toho High School, ia memilih dance sebagai ekstrakurikulernya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Changmin selaku koreografer yang akan melatih dancenya selama ia mengikuti ekskul ini.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu dengan kemampuan Changmin, dikarenakan umurnya yang sepantaran –ani. bahkan lebih muda beberapa hari dengannya. Namun keraguan Kyuhyun seakan lenyap seketika ketika ia melihat Changmin menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam soal dance. Tubuhnya yang meliuk lentur, gerakannya yang penuh power, dan jangan lupakan kelincahannya dalam mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang bahkan sulit dilakukan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah tangga. Tidak lupa ia mengambilkan air untuk melepaskan dahaga Changmin dan handuk untuk mengelap keringat yang terlihat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Changmin.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua gerakan dance itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bagaimana? Tentu berlatih. Hehe." Jawab Changmin disertai sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Berapa lama kau berlatih? Dan dengan siapa kau dilatih? Apakah kau mau mengajarkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan beruntun.

"Berapa lama ya? Aku sendiri lupa. Dan aku belajar sendiri, tidak dilatih oleh siapapun. Tentu saja aku bersedia mengajarkanmu." Jawab Changmin lagi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Ah.. ternyata Changmin adalah sosok yang mudah bergaul dan rendah hati. Padahal Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baru ia kenal namun Changmin sudah bisa seakrab ini dengannya.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah. Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mengajariku? Jika sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin karena sebentar lagi waktu ekskul akan habis." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Changmin nampak berpikir, lalu senyuman pun kembali terulas di wajah baby face-nya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari waktu khusus untuk melatihmu. Kutunggu kau besok di aula sekolah ya.. jam 9 pagi." kata Changmin mengutarakan idenya. Besok adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana semua siswa Toho High School libur.

"Ah. Ne. Besok aku akan menunggumu disini jam 9. Jangan datang terlambat ya!" kata Kyuhyun menyetujui ide Changmin.

"Hyung! Kau juga janji akan melatihku besok kan? Jadi besok kita akan berlatih bertiga?" tanya seorang namja lain yang ternyata sedari dari berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. ada Taemin rupanya.. Ne.. besok aku akan melatih kalian berdua. Tenang saja. Kalian akan kulatih sampai menjadi hebat dan dapat melampauiku." Kata Changmin sambil kembali memasang senyum innocentnya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu.-O.o.**

Changmin tengah menunggu kedua muridnya datang di aula sekolah ini. Sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin. Ia akan mengajari gerakan-gerakan dance kepada Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

"Hyung!"

"Changmin-ah!"

Panggil Kyuhyun dan Taemin hampir bersamaan. Mereka datang di waktu yang sama dan bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Ah... kedua muridku sudah tiba rupanya.." kata Changmin ketika ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Taemin datang menuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, hyung. Hyung sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Taemin yang merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Changmin.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo sekarang kita latihan!" ajak Changmin kemudian

"Ah, Ne!" ucap Taemin dan Kyuhyun bersemangat.

.

.

"Taemin, tambah powermu lagi! Ya. Seperti itu!" kata Changmin memberikan instruksi pada gerakan yang dilakukan Taemin.

"Kyuhyun! Kuatkan kedua lenganmu. Gerakan ini membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar di bagian lenganmu!" kini Changmin gantian memberikan instruksi pada gerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"AUUWW!" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya saat melakukan gerakan dance tersebut. Tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa tangan kirinya sendiri hingga membuatnya terkilir.

"Kyu! Gwaenchana?" tanya Changmin panik ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terjatuh.

"Aisshh.. sakit." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Changmin yang mengerti tentang cidera Kyuhyun mengambil lengan kirinya dan mulai memijat lengannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan akibat ulah Changmin. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dari dirinya sendiri, ia sangat menyukai Changmin yang memperhatikannya seperti ini. Tindakan Changmin yang seperti ini membuat detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan membuatnya menyadari satu hal.

Ia menyukai Changmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari wajahnya menghangat sehingga meninggalkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Hyung.. Kau sakit? Mengapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Taemin polos.

Kyuhyun seketika membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Taemin yang masih memasang tampang tak berdosanya.

"Benarkah? Kau sakit Kyu?" tanya Changmin perhatian.

Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah bertambah merah ketika mendengar penuturan Changmin yang terkesan sangat perhatian itu.

"Gwaenchana. A.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuhyun menyangkal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Latihan hari ini kita akhiri sampai disini. Kita akan bertemu minggu depan." Kata Changmin yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari itu.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aishh.. apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat jika aku berada di dekatnya? Changmin... sosok itulah yang kini terbayang-bayang di benakku.

Ah.. aku jadi ingat kemarin saat aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya. Hahaha. Sepertinya tingkahku sangat konyol hingga berbicara gagap seperti itu.

Changmin..

Sosok yang masih menyinggahi pikiranku saat ini. Orangnya sangat baik dan mudah bergaul. Tidak heran jika ia memiliki banyak teman. Ia juga orang yang rendah hati, mau membagi ilmunya kepada siapa saja. Termasuk kepadaku yang notabene baru ia kenal kemarin.

Aish.. mengapa pipiku menjadi hangat seperti ini? Aku pasti tengah merona sekarang! Hanya dengan memikirkan Changmin bisa membuatku merona? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kurasa otakku sedang tidak beres hari ini. lebih baik aku tidur saja agar pikiran-pikiran konyolku hilang.

.

.

2 Februari 2011 11.55 PM

Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku akan tiba. Sudah setahun ini aku mengenal Changmin dan sudah setahun ini pula aku menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya. Aku sudah menyadari perasaanku ini ketika aku mengobati luka di kakinya saat ia terjatuh dalam permainan basketnya. Perlu diketahui Changmin bukan hanya ahli dalam bidang modern dance, namun ia juga ahli dalam bidang olah raga seperti basket.

Dan sampai sejauh ini, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ternyata Changmin memiliki banyak fans yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus Uke sepertiku. Bukannya Changmin tidak mengetahui itu semua, hanya saja Changmin bukanlah tipe namja yang suka memberikan harapan palsu kepada semua fans-nya.

Kembali lagi pada diriku yang sebentar lagi akan ulang tahun. Aku menunggu jam hingga menunjuk angka 12. Berharap bahwa Changmin mengirimkanku pesan atau meneleponku untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'.

00.0 AM.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil ponselku untuk sekedar mengeceknya. Berharap ada pesan atau telepon dari Changmin yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadaku. Namun sepertinya keinginan itu harus kukubur dalam-dalam karena tidak ada satu pun pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Changmin.

Aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku ke ranjang. Kini yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah perasaan kecewa kepada Changmin. Namun segera kutepis pikiran itu karena kupikir ia akan mengucapkannya besok pagi.

Lebih baik sekarang aku kembali tidur. Besok masuk sekolah dan aku harus bangun pagi, bisa-bisa aku terlambat jika aku tetap bergadang menunggui ucapan selamat ulang tahun oleh Changmin.

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sejak daritadi di sekolah ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Changmin dikarenakan Changmin yang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengikuti kegiatan Study Tour.

'Tenanglah, Kyu.. Masih ada tahun depan. Mungkin tahun depan Changmin akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu.' Batin Kyuhyun sedih.

Ah.. bukankah ulang tahun mereka hanya berbeda 15 hari saja? Tiba-tiba senyuman terulas begitu saja di wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia memikirkan Changmin yang sebentar lagi akan ulang tahun.

'Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya!' batin Kyuhyun kembali, namun kali ini dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

17 Februari 2011 11.59 PM

'Sebentar lagi!' batin Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun terus menatap jarum jam yang terus bergerak memutar. Entah mengapa untuk hal ini, ia merasa menunggu satu menit adalah hal yang sangat lama.

Ting! 00.00 AM

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat ucapan ulang tahun dan juga disertai dengan doa. Setelahnya Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dan terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

18 Februari 2011 05.00 AM

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kembali tersenyum ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia telah menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bagi Changmin. Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan ia mendapatkan 1 pesan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar ketika ia mendapati Changmin membalas pesannya. Namun senyum Kyuhyun seketika memudar ketika ia membaca balasan pesan dari Changmin.

**"Ok. Terima kasih."**

Begitulah balasan yang Kyuhyun terima. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan membanting ponselnya ke ranjang.

"Hanya itu balasan kepada orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?" gumam Kyuhyun perlahan.

.

.

"Lalu memangnya kau ingin ia membalas seperti apa?" tanya Taemin pada Kyuhyun yang menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi buta yang membuatnya kesal seperti sekarang ini.

Taemin memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Changmin. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun sering menceritakan tentang Changmin kepada Taemin. Taemin sendiri senang-senang saja karena pada dasarnya Taemin tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan perasaan lebih Kyuhyun kepada Changmin.

"Setidaknya ia harus mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan ulang tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Haishh, hyung.. kau sendiri tau kan bagaimana sifat Changmin-hyung? Ia memang orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini. Jadi jika Changmin membalas pesanmu saja seharusnya kau sudah harus bersyukur." Jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu kembali tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar, Min. Tapi.. seandainya saja Changmin mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan ya? Apakah ia akan menjauhiku? Selama ini aku dekat dengannya dan memberitahunya tentang yeoja-yeoja yang menyimpan perasaan padanya. Namun tanggapannya selalu sama. Ia selalu tidak peduli dengan yeoja-yeoja itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. Kau tau? Memberitahukan orang-orang yang menyukai orang yang kita sukai adalah hal yang cukup menyayat hati. Dan inilah yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyung.. mengapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya saja?" tanya Taemin ragu.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin, Min. Dia pasti menolakku." Kata Kyuhyun minder.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika kau tidak mencobanya? Bisa saja kan diam-diam ia juga memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengharapkan balasan perasaan darinya. Kau cukup menyatakannya saja. Itu semua pasti akan membuatmu lebih baik." Kata Taemin bijak.

"Tetap tidak bisa, Min.. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu semua.." Jawab Kyuhyun miris.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Sepertinya dance-mu sudah berkembang pesat, Kyu. kau mengalami kemajuan yang luar biasa!" puji Changmin pada Kyuhyun ketika latihan dance berakhir.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Changmin-ah. Ini semua juga berkat dirimu. Selama ini kau yang mengajarkanku gerakan-gerakan dance itu." kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. Pipinya perlahan menghangat ketika ia mendapat pujian dari orang yang sangat ia cintai –Shim Changmin─.

"Yah.. ini bukan sepenuhnya karena aku yang mengajarkanmu tetapi karena niatmu yang kuat dan jug latihanmu yang sangat serius itu. Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melampaui kemampuan dance-ku." Kata Changmin lagi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melampauimu, Changmin. Kau kan guruku yang selama ini melatihku." Kata Kyuhyun menutupi kegugupan hatinya. Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dari Changmin sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyu.. aku mempercayaimu.." kata Changmin lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum innocentnya.

.

.

-Kyuhyun PoV-

2 Februari 2012 11.57 PM

Sebentar lagi aku akan berulang tahun. Apakah tahun ini aku akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Changmin? Sesungguhnya aku sangat mengharapkan itu meskipun Changmin bukanlah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padaku.

Ting! Tepat pukul 12 malam. Berarti hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak meminta banyak di hari ulang tahunku ini, aku hanya ingin Changmin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Namun apakah Tuhan akan mendengar doaku? Aku harap ya.

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku menyimpan perasaan ini pada Changmin, namun aku tak kunjung mengungkapkannya pada Changmin. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan hatiku padanya. Yah.. aku merasa diriku pantas dibilang pengecut.

Aku menatap layar ponselku lagi. Dan kali ini ada satu pesan masuk, namun bukan dari Changmin melainkan dari Taemin. Aku kembali tersenyum miris ketika membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Taemin, yah.. walaupun aku sedih bukanlah Changmin yang mengirimi aku pesan tersebut, namun hal ini setidaknya membuatku cukuip bersyukur karena Taemin sahabatku masih mengingat ulang tahunku dan bersedia menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya untukku. Bagaimanapun juga, orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat di hari kelahiran kita itu istimewa bukan?

Baiklah ini sudah terlalu larut malam. Aku harus kembali tidur.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sedikit malas untuk bangun, namun bias-bias cahaya yang menembus jendela kamarku benar-benar membuatku terpaksa untuk membuka mataku yang sesungguhnya masih ingin tertutup. Seperti biasa aku mengambil ponselku untuk mengeceknya.

Tidak ada pesan atau pun panggilan tidak terjawab. Yah.. hal ini sudah membuatku tau bahwa Changmin tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku hari ini. Sebenarnya ini juga salahku karena tidak pernah memberitahunya. Tetapi buat apa juga aku memberitahunya? Bahkan ia tidak pernah bertanya!

Dan aku rasa di hari ulang tahun Changmin nanti aku akan tetap menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku tidak perduli jika nantinya ia hanya akan menanggapi ucapanku dengan sangat singkat. Aku mencintainya, dan sangat menyayanginya dan kurasa alasan itu sudah cukup mengapa aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan dibalasnya nanti.

.

.

17 Februari 2012 11.59 PM

Aku masih menatap jam di dinding. Tepat pada pukul 12 malam nanti aku harus mengirimkan pesan kepada Changmin. Walaupun tahun lalu ia hanya menanggapi pesanku secara singkat, namun tidak berarti aku harus menyerah bukan? Aku masih ingin terus berusaha mendekatinya meskipun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Ting! 00.00 AM

**To: Changminnie**

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Shim Changmin ~**

**Wish you all the best and hope your dreams come true. **

**Jangan bosan-bosan mengajarkan aku dance ya!**

Sent.

Kali ini aku tidak perduli jika kemungkinan Changmin akan membalas pesanku, seperti yang kubilang, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata ulang tahun untuknya. Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan lebih darinya. Yah.. walaupun sebenarnya hati kecilku berkata lain.

Besok libur, jadi hari ini aku bisa bermain game semalaman sampai pagi.

04.00 AM

Tepat pada pukul 4 pagi ponselku berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk. Langsung saja kusambar ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja nakas dan melihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan.

Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika aku membaca pesan balasan dari Changmin, orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Seperti tahun lalu, ia hanya membalasnya sangat singkat. Namun kali ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepadaku.

Namun tiba-tiba seberdit perasaan sedih mulai menjalari hatiku. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMA dan akan kuliah, apakah umma dan appaku akan menyekolahkanku di universitas yang jauh? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin jauh dari Changmin, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit. Bagaimana jika benar-benar terjadi? Ditambah lagi kini aku yang menduduki kelas tiga yang sudah pasti mendapatkan banyak tugas dan waktu berjumpaku dengan Changmin akan semakin berkurang. Belum lagi Changmin yang mulai melaksanakan skripsi. Aissh.. mengapa menjadi sulit seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Changmin..

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Tidak terasa sudah hampi tiga bulan Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Changmin? Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan sosok Changmin yang notabene adalah namja yang masih sangat Kyuhyun cintai. Namun tugas-tugasnya yang banyak seperti ini membuatnya mau tidak mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Changmin walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ditambah lagi Changmin yang mungkin saat ini sedang mengerjakan skripsinya. Jika Kyuhyun memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bertemu dengan Changmin, bukankah itu akan mengganggu Changmin? Dan mungkin saja Changmin menjadi tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Changmin bukanlah orang pendendam seperti itu. Namun yang dinamakan kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi kan?

Sudah tiga bulan ini Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Changmin, sudah tiga bulan ini pula Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Changmin. Setiap kali dihubungi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin sekarang. Kabar terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar hanyalah Changmin sedang sakit. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tau apa penyakit yang diderita Changmin sehingga membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Changmin sebenarnya?

.

.

Dan kini sudah menginjak bulan keempat semenjak Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi.

Kyuhyun pun sebentar lagi akan lulus. Sudah tidak ada tugas-tugas yang menumpuk lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu haru kelulusannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

**From: Taeminnie**

**Kabar Duka Cita**

**Hari ini pukul 11.45 pagi, teman kita Shim Changmin telah meninggal dunia**

**Selama ini ia menderita penyakit ginjal dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya**

**Changmin menyembunyikan semuanya agar tidak membuat kita khawatir.**

**Bagi yang ingin mengunjunginya untuk yang terakhir kali bisa datang ke kediamannya di Seoul.**

**Terima kasih.**

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main ketika ia medapatkan pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Permainan apa ini? Empat bulan tidak bertemu dan langsung mendapatkan kabar yang sangat tidak mengenakkan ini? Sungguh! Ini semua tidak lucu!

Kyuhyun segera mengambil jaketnya dan melesat ke kediaman Changmin di Seoul secepatnya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa pesan Taemin itu bohong.

Namun ketika ia sampai di depan rumah kediaman Changmin tinggal, Taemin sudah menunggunya disana dan juga beberapa teman-temannya.

"Hyungie.. Changmin hyung.. hiks.. Dia sudah pergi. Bahkan selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit saat latihan. Tidak ada gejala apa-apa hyung.. mengapa Changmin hyung pergi secepat ini? hiks.." tangis Taemin ketika mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di kediaman Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya juga kaku, tidak dapat digerakkan. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan beruraian air mata.

Seketika Kyuhyun berlari dan memeluk sosok Changmin yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan Min! Ya! Cepat bangun, Min! Ini tidak lucu! Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu ini, Min! Ini.. Tidak.. Lucu..!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Taemin yang melihat itu segera menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyungie.. Changmin-hyung sudah pergi relakan dia hyung.. relakan dia.. hiks.." sejujurnya Taemin juga masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini. Namun fakta berkata lain, Changmin memang sudah pergi.

"Hiks.. Min.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." kata Kyuhyun pilu..

"Kau terlambat hyung.. sangat terlambat. Hiks.." kata Taemin kemudian.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Changmin.. kau tau kau sangat jahat? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan kabar. Kau tau? Rasanya sangat sakit Min. Sudah empat bulan ini aku tidak mendapat kabar darimu dan tiba-tiba kau sudah pergi dari dunia ini?

Kau tega Min..

Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Saranghae Shim Changmin. Jeongmal saranghae. Aku tau ini terlambat, bahkan sangat terlambat untuk aku mengatakannya.

Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mendengarnya di sana.

Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Selamanya kau memiliki ruang khusus di hatiku..

END

Huuaaaa! T.T maaf reader, Author jadi curhat. Ini pengalaman author sendiri. Author Cuma mau berbagi pengalaman aja.

Saran Author pada readers, kalau kalian punya perasaan sama orang, nyatain aja. Ga usah mengharapkan balasan perasaan yang penting kita uda ungkapin. Jangan sampai kaya Author yang bahkan uda terlambat nyatain perasaan Author sendiri.

Buat readers makasih ya yang udah mau baca..

Dan buat SP yang ada disana, semoga bahagia ya disana T.T

Akhir kata, gomawo dan

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
